The Biography of a Rock Stars Wife
by freakanatomy
Summary: The sequel to Two Complete Opposites
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Son**

**Sequels to Two Compete Opposites, Don't have to read that fic but would help you in the long run**

* * *

><p><span>The biography of a Rock Stars Wife<span>

Introduction

I have no idea who you are. I have no idea if you are straight, gay, Bi, Transgendered, white, black, blue, boy, girl, in a relationship, single, a priest, a rock star, rich or poor but by the end of this book you will know everything about me and my relationship. Saying that you will only have a bias view of my life and what have happened in it. I can't tell you why people did the things they did, I can't tell you what they were feeling but I can tell you what happened from my point of view.

My name is Spencer Carlin Davies my wife is Ashley Davies. I am mother to two beautiful boys, Sam and Jake; my parents are Paula and Arthur Carlin and sister to Clay. My best friend is Chelsea and Kyla Woods and sister in law to Danny Woods ( my ex wife) some people know me as a radio dj from a local LA radio, a small number of people know me as a song writer but most of the population know me as Ashley's Davies wife. I don't mind being known as that because I am proud to be her wife even if sometimes it would have been easier if I wasn't married to a rock star.

If you bought, borrowed, stole this book thinking it would be about how glamorous life is as a rock stars wife return or give back the book because it is not about that. It does not include me talking about how wonderful it is in front of the camera or how scary it is walking down the red carpet, even though I do talk about the red carpet. It is not a happy story. This is about heartbreak and struggle and comes with parental guidance sticker warning, it may not be suitable for younger readers. Everything in this book is true, the names, places and circumstances have not been changed in anyway shape or form.

Special thanks to my wife for agreeing to let me publish our history because it's not only my story I am telling here but also our marriage. I haven't written this for money, I have written this to help people who have gone through what me and my wife went through.

So our marriage...

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review<p> 


	2. The Wedding

The response to my the first chapter was jaw dropping, thank you all so much for your kind words please keep them coming

Thanks to elfspirit7, imaferrari, Batista, nwlifenwworld123, southfan12191989, lilce1992, LoveAsh87, Breakdown6, 1Southluvr, Leanne, n, Parker, hugbuddy13, Irishgrl33, Miss Nowhere and of course the awesome ilovemyself26

* * *

><p><span>The biography of a Rock Stars Wife<span>

The Wedding 

There are many things I don't regret about my life. I don't regret the last drink I had at an after show party meaning I had nearly be carried out of the venue, I don't regret sending Ashley away because she needed it, I don't regret only having a small wedding but I do regret never making amends with my mom before my wedding day.

The day I got engaged was one of the happiest days of my life, it was so unexpected for me and Ashley, even if she was the one who proposed to me. She had told me after she proposed to me that she planned to ask me to marry her after she had planned a romantic dinner at our favourite restaurant. There are many things you don't know about my wife. She may be a rock royalty but really she is a big softie.

But she never did ask me in a restaurant. Instead she asked me at Starbucks. Yes you did read that right, she asked me to marry her at Starbucks. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

We were waiting for are order to take place, I was talking about this new song I was writing when she just looked at me. I remember looking at her and asking what was wrong when she simple said, "marry me" then she fumbled around her jacket for something, she produced a ring, a simple silver ring with the words love incurved in the inside. I remember crying as she put the ring on my finger. We so got free coffees as congratulations.

I rang up my parents as soon as we got home and straight after the celebratory sex. My mom has never accepted me and has even insulted Ashley when she first saw her but I wanted to share this news with my mom. I think I knew she would react badly but I pushed that thought out of my head because I wanted to believe that as a mother she would be happy for me. I was mistaken. The first time I told her I was getting married to Danny she flipped ,we had a shouting match which only ended when I finally gave in and said she didn't have to respect my decision but she had to be there because she was my mother. And she was there dressed in black at the back of the venue.

I rang her up and I couldn't wait to tell her my happy news so I just blurted it out, " Mom Ashley asked me to marry her and I said yes," what I didn't in my wildness dreams expect was a dial tone as a reply. My own mother hung up the phone on me. I didn't tell Ashley straight away not because our relationship is based on lies but I was protecting her, as weird as it sounds. I know exactly what she world have done once she knew how my mom reacted. She would have marched down there and confronted her. And that more than likely would have attracted press. So I told her my parents weren't in and I would try later.

I could tell she knew I was lying, but she let it go. She knew I had issues with my mom and let me deal with them how ever I saw fit.

A week later I tried again, this time when Ashley was at some chat show and I had to stay home to do some writing. I was glad when my dad picked up the phone. I can't describe how it fell when he told me he loved me and to let him know if there was anything he could for the wedding. But he did mention that my mother wouldn't attend the wedding the excuse was 'work problems' but how could they be when I hadn't even started to plan my wedding because a date wasn't set. I tried not to break down over this and I didn't until I put the phone down and I went into shock. I walked into my bedroom and lied down numb at the feeling that my own mother didn't want to see me, didn't want to see her only daughter married.

That's how Ashley found me, she didn't ask questions she didn't demand who it was who made me this numb instead she lied beside and took my hand into hers and that all it took, all it took for my defences to crash and the tears to flow. When I finally did tell Ashley she was mad, okay mad was an understatement she was beyond mad she wanted to go down to my parents house  
>and shout at my mother for making me cry. I didn't let her though I said "I have my father and brother, I have my friends and I have you. That's all I need."<p>

And I was right. My friends helped with the wedding preparations, my maid of honour, Chelsea, help the after wedding dinner, Kyla help with the venue, Danny organised the hen night and Ashley sorted out the music. All I had to do is find my dress.

Keeping my dress away from Ashley was hard work. When I first had my fitting she tried to bribe her own sister to take a picture of me in the dress but thanks to my own bribing skills, (I said if Kyla showed the picture to Ashley I would tell her then girlfriend, her future wife Danny, every embarrassing thing I know about her) Ashley never did see me in the dress till the wedding day.

We had the wedding at our villa in Spain, we made sure only the people who need to know we were getting married there for not to attract the paparazzi. We had chosen our balcony which over looked the countryside to say our I do's. Kyla did an amazing job decorating my house. Petals of different flowers made the outline of the isle, bunches of whit erases were weaved into the balcony and white chairs were placed on both sided of the isle.

I was to walk up the isle with my father who had taken the time off work and travel to Spain with my brother to see my wedding. He walked me up the aisle accompanied by Kyla singing a version of Only Exception. The expression on Ashley face when she saw me was priceless; her eyes didn't leave me once. My hair was down in light curls I had on a once in a life time Vera Wang white dress which showed some cleavage and all of my back and the necklace Ashley had given to me when we first meet . Ashley of course wore a fitted women's tux with an identical necklace I gave her for our one year anniversary.

The moment when the minister said 'you may kiss the bride' was magic. Ashley gave me the most loving smile and gave me the most gentile kiss we had ever shared. The small crowd clapped and cheered as we walked the aisle for the first time as wife and wife.

Had I known what I know now I don't think I would have gone through with the wedding, not because I didn't love Ashley, I could never not love Ashley but having the wedding then when her world was crumbling down without me know, set us on a course into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	3. The Girl

Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews, i have had over 20 reviewers for less than two thousand words that has to be some sort of record:)

lilce1992, Miss Nowhere, 30mafer04, 1Southluvr, Coachkimm, Nicole, n, Irishgrl33, LoveAsh87, hugbuddy13, imaferrari and the awesome ilovemyself26

* * *

><p><span>The Biography of a Rock Stars Wife<span>

The Girl

The first couple of months of our marriage were wonderful; of course we had our little argument about how Ashley never puts the lid back on the toothpaste or how I always have to watch Greys Anatomy on the Friday not the Thursdays that is on but nothing major. Then things started to change.

It first happened the night that Ashley was going to be interviewed by Letterman with her band. Before she left the house we had a huge argument about how many hours she was putting in at the recording studio.

"This is my job, I need to be there so we can have some income, you know, so you can buy all the things you want"

"Don't turn this around and say you are doing this for me. And leave money out of this." I slam the door to our bedroom and head out into the kitchen, Ashley follows.

"I need to be there Spencer my work doesn't stop because I got married."

"We got married seven months ago! And five out of those seven months it feels like you are never home. You always have an excuse to work or be out with the band." She opened the fridge and takes a mouth of milk straight of the bottle. "And how much time have I told you STOP DRINKING OUT THE BOTTLE!"

"That's it. I'm outta here" Ashley slammed the fridge door and grabbed her coat and keys, "'I'll talk to you when you calm down."

"That's right walk away, just like you do with every situation you don't like!

"I'm not walking away from a situation; I am walking away from you!"

Admittedly I could of handle the situation better I could of asked her about why she was so busy, why out of the seven months of marriage she had been emotionally absent for five of them. I handled the situation badly I admit that but so did Ashley, she didn't have to have a diva storm out.

She didn't come home that night, I stayed up waiting for the sound of her key in the lock but it never came. I sat there on our couch, the first item we had bought together, looking out into the beach hoping that she would come back. She had never done this before, stayed out and never called. I rang her of course but after the third time she turned off her phone. That pissed me off even more. I don't know how many voice mails I left from the angry "Get your fucking arse back here and let's finish this conversation", to the apologetic "I am sorry baby please come home."

By four o'clock in the morning I had given up and headed to the bedroom being careful to only my side and not touch Ashley side of the bed because even though I was pissed off and annoyed at Ashley I still loved her and missed her when she wasn't beside me to curl up to.

I just got settled into my bed when I heard Ashley literally fall into our bed room. I could tell she was drunk out of her mind because she just ended up giggling to her herself and saying to herself not to wake me up because I would be so mad. I didn't let her know I was awake. She flopped into bed snoring drunkenly. I waited a few moments and turn over so I could see her face. Even drunk she was still taking my breath away.

I kissed her light on the forehead and whispered to her sleeping form, "Please come back to me I love you,"

She rolled over so her back was towards me.

From there the distance between me and Ashley became worse and worse. It's a funny thing, not once did I see Ashley with a beer or a glass of wine but I always saw the after effect, the uneven walks the buses she had due to the fact she kept falling over because she had double vision due to the fact she drank a lot.

When she was sober at night it was like I had my old Ashley back. She would hold me and tell me about her day about the stupid thing Glen did or who the new love interest of Aiden's was. I would tell her how Danny and Kyla were doing and what their latest fight was about.

But sometime I would look into her eyes, even when she was sober and I knew she wasn't really there. She was there but not really there. Her body was there but her mind was someplace else. Something that unknown to me was hurting her deeply.

When I was seeing this look I was always kissing her and said I loved her. In the past when I ever said I love you she always said it right back but ever once in while she would say it, she would just look at me and kiss me deeply almost as if to reassure herself.

Those were the nights I cried myself to sleep.

After the third months of crying myself to sleep next to a person I hardly knew and more I broke on night when Ashley came home drunk smelling of another women's perfume.

"Were the fuck have you been?"

"Out" Ashley's short reply just spurred me one.

" I don't want you going out any more,"

"Well, you can't stop me," Ashley headed to the bedroom and I followed. She sat on the one side of the bed, I came up to her and straddled her thighs so I could look her in the eyes so she couldn't run away from my questions.

"Where were you tonight?"

"Out."

"Did you sleep with her?" I never thought I would say that to my wife but I did. It's one of that questions you need to know the answer but not want to know. When Ashley didn't reply I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"I am your wife I deserve to know. Did you sleep with her?"

Ashley slowly nodded her head.

Who knew that someone's world would be crashed by just a small movement. I got up from Ashley and looked at her.

"I'll stay at Kyla's tonight. There's a glass of water next to the bed, drink that before you go to bed, you don't want a hang over," And I left.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review<p> 


	4. The Breakdown

The Biography of a Rock stars Wife 

Breakdown

_"Honey, come back to bed," the lifeless lump whined flinging her arms around aimlessly trying to grab hold of any part of my body._

"I can't. I have to go to work." I really didn't want to go to work but I had to. We just came back from our honey moon and Danny was expecting me back at the station after a three week honey moon. I screamed as Ashley lifted me up from behind and through me on the bed, straddled my waist and started to kiss me all over.

"You are not going to work today," she demanded.

"I'm not going to work today".

I woke up to that memory every day for a week after I found out about what Ashley has done. After that night Ashley haven't tried to contact me once. No phone calls or text massages, no turning up to Kyla's house begging for forgiveness. That should have set of alarm bells within me but at that time all I could think about was how mad Ashley was making me feel.

For seven straight days and nights I hibernated up in Kyla's and Danny's spare room trying to remember what I have done wrong, what have I done to make Ashley do this. On the eighth night my phone rang. Ashley's number flashed up at the screen. I hesitated but I took the call anyway. I waited for her to say something, when she didn't I had to speak.

"Ashley, is that you?"

"I don't remember." She grumbled into the phone, "I don't remember how I got home" she sounded so lost but I was so fed up with her drinking, with her cheating, that I didn't want to know.

"You should stop drinking. Then you might remember how you got home." I  
>snapped into my phone.<p>

"I don't know how."

"How to what?"

"Stop drinking" Ashley admitted into the phone. My heart literally broke. Ashley sounded so lost and weak.

"Ashley, go to bed," I said calming into the phone, "I will come around tomorrow. Just go to bed."

"Can you... can you stay on the phone till I go to sleep?" Ashley spoke innocently as tears were slowly descending my face.

"Of course Ash, just please get into bed."

I could hear muffed sounds as she climbed into the bed we once shared and got comfy, "I miss you," I swallowed heard to pushed down the sob that was threatening to overcome me

"I miss you too."

Once I heard her light snoring into the phone I disconnected the phone call and cried at what my wife had become.

The person I heard on my phone that night wasn't my wife. Wasn't the person I fell in love with. The person I fell in love with was passionate, loving, never gave up happy. But the person at the end of the phone that night was weak, desperate, lost and deeply deeply unhappy.

The next morning I did what I said I was going to do. I went back to our home. I didn't know what to expect, but not in a million years expected what I saw with my own eyes. The house had been completely trashed. The TV had been ripped of the wall and laid on the floor, glass surrounding it. Empty bottles of wine and beer doted everywhere, the couch had been rolled over so the back of the sofa was on the floor, take away boxes were piled on the work tops and it looked like Ashley hadn't been washing up at all.

Going further and further into my home toward my bedroom the state of my home was becoming worse and worse, I didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. On the corridor toward our bedroom pictures of me and Ashley had been taken down and smashed on the floor, bright pink paint was splashed against the walls almost like Ashley was trying to cover something up.

Once I got to the bedroom I was scared of what I was going to see but to my surprise the room was like as I remembered it. Everything was in its place, well everything expect our wedding photo album which was situated on the bed next to a sleeping Ashley.

I walked up to Ashley unsure of what to say, unsure on how to act. I walked up to a sleeping Ashley and gently removed some hair out of her eyes. She woke up and looked up at me smiling a bit, then the smile turned tint a grimace and shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to bring back up the previous nights alcohol.

Wordlessly I grabbed a cold cloth, put some water on it and press it against the back of her neck as she puked up. After a while she had finally stopped. I remember her looking at me so ashamed.

I grabbed her some water which she gingerly drank it "What happened?" I asked her.

"I lost you."

"Before that. What happened before then?"

"I lost myself."

The saying that eyes is the windows to someone's soul have never been more accurate when you look into Ashley's eyes. Ashley's eyes will tell you everything you need to know about her. I can always tell when she's happy and content, when she is really 'happy' or when she just needs a cuddle. At that moment what I saw in her eyes actually scared me.

What I saw was someone so lost they couldn't see what was right in front of them. What I saw was someone who was so damaged and broken that she didn't know how to repair herself.

"How did you lose yourself?" I asked

"I don't know."

After I finally got her from the bathroom floor I directed her to the shower and made her take a shower trying to get the smell of old beer from her. I remember looking at her body and wondering how she became so thin, I could see the outline of her ribs and the abs she had once worshiped where no longer there. I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't remember when I decided too but I entered the shower behind my broken wife and wrapped my arms around her from behind. At first she tensed up but them she quickly turned around and held on to me for dear life as she broke down in my arms.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	5. Find you

Thank you all so much for you reviews I love them all.. this chaoter would have been up two days ago but FF wouldn't allow me too

Elly1212, Irishgrl33, Miss Nowhere, cricket, imaferrari, phy, nwlifenwworld123, hugbuddy13, n, Breakdown6, LoveAsh87, queenred12, InMyArms6176196, Emma James, plankton, ilovemyself26 your awesome

* * *

><p><strong>The Biography of A Rock stars Wife<strong>

**Find You **

While you are reading this you might be thinking she might be writing all this because she wants to sell more books. You might think this because this was never on any tv network or in any gossip magazines. But I can assure you that all of this, all of what I am telling you has happened. You don't know how many times a magazine threaten to publish picture of me or Ashley whilst Ashley was at her lowest but we always managed to stop them from publishing them and that wasn't an easy task. We had to make many deals that meant Ashley had to do more live studio performances when she was better so the photographers could get good pictures. So now you know that everything I have said so far in this book is the truth, I will continue with my book.

After the shower I put Ashley into bed knowing she would still be tired and extremely hangover. I tucked her in and went about clearing up the mess I saw in the living room and the hall way. It had crossed my mind since then to ask her why she destroyed that room but I have never gotten the courage to ask but I think the living room reminded her most of our history. The living room was where we spent most of our time. The living room where we'd cuddle up and watch really bad TV in the early hours of the morning, it was there we had most of our fights and most of the makeup sex, the living room was where we said good morning to each other and goodbye before we had to go our separate ways into work. The one thing that got me the most wasn't the broken TV that could be fixed, or the lack of tidy, but it was the photos that had been smashed on the floor. It felt like she was almost trying to break the relationship like she was breaking the glass.

I remember picking up a picture of or wedding day

_"Ladies and gentlemen can you please clear the floor it time for the first dance," the dance floor (which was just the balcony area) quickly became clear. Ashley stood up and held out her hand to me, "May I have this dance?"_

_"You may" I took the offered hand and followed as Ashley led me to the dance floor. She twirled me around until I was stood in front of her. Ashley placed her hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms on her neck and we just swayed there looking at each other. _

_"What are you looking Mrs Davies?" Ashley asked with a huge smile._

_"My beautiful wife," I stated and leant down to kiss her. At that moment a__ photographer took our picture._

Ashley had always said that was her favourite picture, always stated it was that picture that showed the world the real us. I think she was right. That's why it hurt so much that the frame and glass had be broken and had fallen away leaving glass everywhere underfoot.

I cried as I pulled out the photo from the broken frame watching the remaining glass sparkle as they hit the ground. I folded the photo up and placed it in my pocket. I then spent the next three hours sorting out the living room. Trying to fix everything whilst not been too loud to wake my sleeping wife up.

I rang every one of the band members telling them Ashley wouldn't be able to work with them for an indefinite period. They had heard or seen what had been going on with her so they all said it was okay and said they would help in any way possible. Her management team was the worst though.

_"What do you mean she can't work indefinitely?"_

"_I mean she can't work"_

_"I don't care if she is dead, she is coming in tomorrow", the voice from the other end of the phone shouted._

_"And I don't care if you come round here kicking and screaming she is not coming into work tomorrow."_

_"She is under contract," the voice sternly said. "She will come tomorrow bright and early, record the songs that's have been approved by the record company and then she will record them, end of!"_

_"What what do you mean "songs that been approved by the record company"_

_"I see your wife hasn't been honest with you, so I might as well have. She doesn't write the songs any more for Love Kills slowly. She is lucky she is still in the band."_

_"Wait her manger was-"_

_"Her manager was sacked and so will she if she doesn't get her arse in here tomorrow morning!"_

And the phone went dead. I don't understand why Ashley hadn't told me any of this. Why she hadn't told me she wasn't allowed to write songs for the band anymore. I didn't know she was that close to getting fired. I remember after the phone call all I wanted to do was going into our bedroom and wake up Ashley and demand to know what was going on. But I knew that wouldn't work.

So instead I just about cleared up the room when Ashley came walking looking like the living dead.

"You look like death." I said. My tone of voice wasn't teasing but angry. Just because she was broken doesn't mean I could forgive her for lying and cheating on me.

"Yeah well I feel like it." she walked straight passed me went to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer

"Do you really think you should have that?"

"Probably not." She said and took a huge gulp of it. I don't know why but that action. That one single action made me snap.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I grabbed the glass and chucked it at the wall breaking the glass and watched shatter on the wall.

"Hey that was the last bottle!" my wife protested.

"Your last bottle. Your last bottle! This will be the last time you see me if you don't sit down on the couch right now!"

"I am not going to the couch because you want me to go there. I am going there because I am too tired to stand up" Ashley mumble when she passed me.

"Yeah,whatever." Even when she was broken I still had her wrapped around my little finger

Ashley sat on the couch and her eyes fixed on the wall that was behind me. She couldn't even look at me in the eyes when I talked to her.

"You have to stop." She didn't look at me or respond.

"Ashley do you hear me. The way you're going you are going to end up with liver failure or worse."

Again she didn't respond.

"You don't care do you? You don't care." I knelt down so I and my wife were eyelevel. "You don't care about anything do you? About me or our life together. If you cared you wouldn't have cheated."

"I care about you." She mumbled not looking at me.

"Then why can't you say it when you are looking at me."

"Because I don't want to see that look on your face again."

"What look?" she shook her head, "Ashley what look?"

"Like I broke your heart all over again. Like you don't love me. Like I disappointed you."

"Yeah you have disappointed me. But I could never stop loving you. Ever." That made her look up at me." but Ashley you need to stop drinking."

"No, I don't." She got up and went into her studio where I knew she had some alcohol.

"You have a problem!"

"No I don't!"

"Do you remember last night?" That made her stop. "Do you remember this morning? Cause I do." I walked up to her and made her sat in front of me and look at me, "I remember how broken my wife was and I never wanna see that again. I want my wife to remember what happen the night before. Ashley, I want my wife back."

"I am right here."

"No, no you're not. This," I waved my heads in front of her face. "This is not my wife."

"I am me. I am still the same person." She had tears in her eyes and I knew she was trying to convince herself more then she was trying to convince me.

"No my wife is strong, she doesn't lie or cheat on me. She doesn't drink herself to death and doesn't destroy our living room."

"I am still me," she began to cry again and jumped me in a huge hug.

"No, you're not. But that's okay. I will find my wife again."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review<strong>


	6. The Mistake

I am so sorry for the long wait for this update, I just started working full time and got a cold at the same time. From now on I probably will only be updating once a week probably on weekends due to the fact I do 10 hours shifts on weekdays.

Thank to Miss Nowhere, Coachkimm, Elly1212, LoveAsh87, hugbuddy13, imaferrari, queenred12 and of course , ilovemyself26

* * *

><p><span>The Biography of a Rock stars Wife <span>

The Mistake 

I made a huge mistake thinking I could fix my wife. I thought because she was my wife and I knew her so well that I could change her. Fix her. How I was wrong. There is a saying ' never trust an addict' and even though my wife wasn't and isn't an addict I should have followed that saying. Even after what had happened, with her cheating on me, and being so distant there was a still a part of me that trusted her. I realise now that I shouldn't had done that.

After I told Ashley I would find her again I went about fixing her. She sat on the couch whilst I asked her where the rest of the alcohol was. She said there wasn't any that I had gotten rid of it all and she drank most of it the night before. As stupid as I was I believed her. I was so stupid of thinking that she was telling me the truth. On hindsight I could tell she was lying but at that time I wanted so much to believe her that I didn't second questioned her. So I just sat next to her and held her for the rest of the day. She didn't seem bothered she just needed to go to the bathroom a lot. I should have known that in itself was strange but I ignored it because I was happy that I was holding my wife again.

Around eleven o'clock that night I was making myself something to eat when I started to get worried. Ashley had gone to the bathroom a while ago and still hadn't come out. I thought she was having another shower but the water wasn't running. I stopped what I was doing and walked towards the bathroom. When I didn't hear anything I called out.

"Ash, are you still in there?" I was greeted with silence." Baby, are you  
>still in there," again I was greeted with silence. I was getting worried so I tried to turn the handle, "Baby I am coming in." I said as I slowly opened the door.<p>

Ashley wasn't on the toilet or in the shower but on the floor passed out drunk with a bottle of vodka in her left hand still gripping it even as she slept. Ashley had lied to me again. There was a bottle left and she found it and drank it until she passed out. I felt so used, so betrayed so damn angry at her, at myself at the whole fucked up situation.

I stared at her for, I don't know how long, but once I figured out what I had to do I rung up Kyla,

" Kyla." I said into the phone when I had entered back into the living room.

"No its Danny Spencer, Kyla is out. Why are you ringing at this time of night? I thought I told you just come back to the house if things didn't work out with Ash."

"I need your help." I sobbed into the phone.

"Spence, Spence what's wrong. You're worrying me."

"It's Ashley." I managed to sob out

"What's wrong. Is Ash dead, Spencer TALK."

"I need a number for a rehab clinic."

After I finished the sentence I couldn't say anything more and Danny just listened to me cry on the phone to her. You might think that is a bitchy thing to do talking about you wife to your ex wife but it wasn't like that. Danny was/ is very much in love with Kyla and I and I am very much in love with Ashley me and her have this bond. There will always be love between us. At first the love was friendship, then lovers, then back to friends. I won't lie, at first the transition between lovers back to friends where hard but it turned out awesome. I and Ashley were both at her wedding and we were both one of the bridesmaids. So talking to Danny about Ashley wasn't anything new.

After a while crying on the phone Danny calmed me down enough to get some sense out of me. I told her about Ashley and how I knew I couldn't help her. How I couldn't fix my own wife. I needed professional help. And the only way I thought I could do that was by sending her to rehab. Danny arranged to help me.

I got off the phone and packed Ashley a bag whilst she slept. I knew that Danny and Kyla, Danny called straight after our convocation, would come over as quick as they could. I put in the bag pictures of her family and friends, a picture of me and her at the park, her notepad and pen, her favourite top, and a couple of my tops because I knew I much she loves wearing them. I didn't know what the rehab centre would be like so I just put in the basics.

Once I had done I placed the bag near the door and waited for Danny and Kyla. I didn't know how I was going to concave Ashley to go to the rehab centre but I was going to make her go, voluntary or involuntary.

Danny knocked on the door and entered my home with the key I gave her for emergencies, a guess you could class this as an emergency. Kyla ran up and hugged me and asked lots of questions as Danny took a quick look at Ash grabbed the bag and headed out to the car to put the bag in.

"Has she woken up yet?" Kyla asked.

"No. I don't know if I should wake her or let her sleep and wake her up in the rehab centre,"

"Wake her up. If I know Ashley if she wakes up at the centre she will flip."

"What centre has Danny rung?"

"The best. It's called Hill and she made sure that they would be telling no one it is Ashley going. They deal with Celebrities so they are used to all this."

"Do they know when we are coming?"

"Yes they said they will be ready."

"Okay let's do this." I took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom to wake up my sleeping wife.

I knelt beside her and shook her shoulders, "Ashley wake up"

"No," Ashley protested

"Get the fuck up Ashley" still nothing, no movement, not talking, nothing.

"Fine don't say I didn't try and wake you up." I got up and got Danny; slowly both me and Danny lifted Ashley and took her down to Danny's big SUV. We put Ashley in the back with me and Kyla and Danny up front. I couldn't take my eyes of Ashley for the full 30 minutes journey.

At this point I still didn't know the full facts about why Ashley was like this. In the back of the car I promised myself that I would find out. When we arrived at the rehab centre Danny and Kyla got out the car to ask for some help with Ashley whilst I studied the outside of the building. It looked brand new. I hoped I made the right decision.

No more than three minutes later Danny and Kyla came out with two nurses and a wheelchair.

I opened the door and carefully placed the still sleeping Ashley into the  
>wheelchair.<p>

"HI I'm Helen Brown I am in charge here." she held out my hand to me

"Hey I am Spencer, thank you so much for accepting Ashley this late into the night."

"It's no problem. You have no idea how many times people come in later than this time. Should we get Ashley admitted?"

"Is it okay that Ashley is still asleep?"

"Yes, we will put her in as involuntary addition meaning she has no coppice to but to stay until you tell her otherwise. Is that okay."

"Yes that okay." tears where welling up in my eyes.

"You did the right thing." Helen said and we brought Ashley into building. The building wasn't like a hospital rehab centre, different colour where on the floor drolly indication something. Sighs to the pool and workout rooms and other expensive rooms were on the wall. Helen brought us straight to Ashley's new room. It was a small room but it had everything it need. It had a bed, a bed side table and a window. Simple.

Danny carried Ashley on to the bed and I tucked her. With one last kiss and left the room.

After that Helen explained that it would be best for Ashley to be in the course for two months involuntary and after that we would see if she could come home. Helen made no promises that Ashley would ever be sober but she did say most of the patients who do come there did stay sober. Once I signed everything I needed to I left the place hoping that I made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Rlease read and review<p> 


	7. The Fix?

Thank you to all the amazing reviews.

lilce1992, Elly1212, Breakdown6, LoveAsh87, Miss Nowhere, ShadowHawk kv, hugbuddy13, queenred12 and of course the awesome ilovemyself26

If it takes me this long to update again, message me and I will try and get it up quicker .

* * *

><p><span>The Biography of a Rock stars Wife<span>

The Fix? 

I can't really give you all the details of the next part of the book, not because I don't want you to know about the hard things Ashley faced in the rehab center but because I don't truly know what happened. I know roughly what happened, I know she flipped when she woke up that morning and found she had been admitted into the rehab center. I know how Ashley threatened to sue every 'stupid idiotic person in that damn shit for brains place' her words not mine. What I don't know is how she felt. Was she terrified or just piss off at the world. I will never truly know and instead you won't either but I will tell you the bits I know. The bits the nurses and Kyla and Ashley herself told me about.

When I said earlier that Ashley threatened to sue every person in that place it was not the only thing she did. In fact she destroyed her room and demanded to call me. The nurse wouldn't let her out of her room so after two hours of shouting at the door and trying to kick the door down she finally collapsed due to exhaustion.

I remember the nurse rang me up to tell me how she reacted and assured me that I had done the right thing and that Ashley's reacting wasn't abnormal. She even went too far and said that was one of the tamer incidents she had had to deal with. She said that the second day would be better and worse. The second day was when Ashley was going to go to group treatment. The first of the twelve steps.

I visited Ashley the day after she had made her first step, admitting she had a problem. It was eight days after she had been admitted under my care. I didn't know how to react when I saw her. I didn't know whether she would be glad to see me or angry for being put in there without her consent.

The room where we got to talk wasn't like a hospital in fact it had sky blue walls with sofas and single chairs scattered around the room vending machines on each walls and tables spaced out evenly in the room. I walked in the room and looked for my wife and found her on one of the leather sofas watching TV. She couldn't see me because I was behind her so I walked up to the sofa and sat down beside her. I knew she knew I was here. She tensed a little bit. Silence engulfed us in our own world as the rest of the room was filled with chatter. I was surprised when Ashley made the first move, she reached over and intertwined our hands and gave my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I took the first step yesterday," she said as a greeting.

"I heard, I am so proud of you," she turned to look at me and my smile grew brighter. My wife was finally coming back to me. It's to wonder what eight days can do to a person. I can't describe it but it looked like the old Ashley was back, her face was fuller and not as hollow as it was, she had gain a full pounds and her frame was back to her old self , and she looked like she had been working out a couple of hours a day. She had also re died her hair. Her fringe was again red. It was like my wife was returning, slowly but surely.

"Mark, the person who runs group theory said the reason I drink is because I am depressed or some shit," Ashley admitted.

If you had someone telling you they have depression you never know what to say. You can't go YA depression. Or sorry about that. They all just seem wrong so I just let Ashley continue.

"I am not saying that's an excuse to why I was drinking but that might have been why I started to drink. To try and not be depressed." She turned to look at me, "I don't want to be a depressed girl anymore, and I want to be your wife again. I will be your wife again. I promise." I acutely cried when I heard what she said. I was so glad to start getting my wife back.

"You ... have no idea what it means for me to hear you say that," I said through the tears.

"I am sorry it took me so long to say that." Ashley pulled me into a hug and we just sat there hugging each other until I had to go. I kissed her firmly on the forehead before I left. It didn't feel right to kiss her on the lips somehow. I think it was because I know she had kissed someone else. For the next three weeks I visited Ashley as much as I could. The head nurse said it was a change for one of her patients to have so much support though this time. It wasn't only me visiting but Danny, Kyla and the full band.

We still had a lot to talk about but it had to wait until she was discharged.

I remember when it was time for her to do the eighth and ninth steps, apologising to people whom you have wronged and making amends to them. The centre had a full day, where there were certain patients and the people who they had wrong all went in the same room and one by one the people who were checked into rehab who stood in front of everyone and explained what they were sorry for and said how they were going to make amends

Me, Kyla, Danny and the rest of the band were invited along with their former manager. We all sat in the same row in the middle of the filled room. The people who were checked in to the centre were in a line at the front waiting their turn. Then it was Ashley's turn to come up and say things.

"I am Ashley Davies and I am an alcoholic." She started the exact way the rest did, "I have been in here for three weeks now; I got admitted involuntary by my wife who is here with us today. And she is the first person I want to say sorry to. " She looked at me straight in the eye, " what I put you through, what I did too you. I am so ashamed. I am ashamed of the way I treated you, that I devalued you as my wife. The way I cheated on you and the way I lied to you continually. From this day forward until the end of my life I promise I will make it up to you. You might not forgive me and that's fine, I don't expect to be forgiven just know I love you. I have always loved you". One of the patients in the front row came up to Ashley and gave her a guitar. "As some of you may know I am a singer and the best way I can let my emotions out is through a song. This is a song I wrote for Spencer. I am not practically a religious person but here these past three weeks I have began to wonder if there is in fact someone up there."

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<br>While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
>Can't help but wish that I was there<br>Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah**

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**  
><strong>to hold her when I'm not around,<strong>  
><strong>when I'm much too far away<strong>  
><strong>We all need that person who can be true to you<strong>  
><strong>But I left her when I found her<strong>  
><strong>And now I wish I'd stayed<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired<strong>  
><strong>I'm missing you again oh no<strong>  
><strong>Once again<strong>

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**  
><strong>There's no one here while the city sleeps<strong>  
><strong>and all the shops are closed<strong>  
><strong>Can't help but think of the times I've had with you<strong>  
><strong>Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah<strong>

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**  
><strong>to hold her when I'm not around,<strong>  
><strong>when I'm much too far away<strong>  
><strong>We all need that person who can be true to you<strong>  
><strong>I left her when I found her<strong>  
><strong>And now I wish I'd stayed<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired<strong>  
><strong>I'm missing you again oh no<strong>  
><strong>Once again<strong>

**Some search, never finding a way**  
><strong>Before long, they waste away<strong>  
><strong>I found you, something told me to stay<strong>  
><strong>I gave in, to selfish ways<strong>

**And how I miss someone to hold**  
><strong>when hope begins to fade...<strong>

**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**  
><strong>Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find<strong>

**Dear God the only thing I ask of you is**  
><strong>to hold her when I'm not around,<strong>  
><strong>when I'm much too far away<strong>  
><strong>We all need the person who can be true to you<strong>  
><strong>I left her when I found her<strong>  
><strong>And now I wish I'd stayed<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired<strong>  
><strong>I'm missing you again oh no<strong>  
><strong>Once again<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>

**Song by avenged Sevenfold - Dear Gold**


	8. Getting Better

**Thank you to everyone who have waited for me to get my shit together and write this chapter, my life has been hectic at the moment and I didn't feel like writing but ilovemyself26 has encouraged me to write this chapter and finish this story. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story thank you so much**

**All the mistakes are mine sorry  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>The Biography of A Rock stars Wife<span>

Getting Better

That was the start of getting Ashley back into my life. That one song was Ashley. That one song was my Ashley, the meaning and purpose behind that one song was Ashley, was my Ashley. My Ashley that would sing songs to me when I was ill or when she was trying to seduce me. Her songs were and still our the get way into her soul along with her eyes. That song told me everything that Ashley her self could not tell me. It didn't fix anything, far from it but it was a start, a stepping stone for a much brighter future.

Once the meeting had finished I remember Ashley walking up to me and not looking me in the eye in fact she was looking everywhere but me. I knew she wanted to hear my opinion of the song but just like her I didn't have the word to articulate what feeling at the moment in time because I felt a wave of different and complicated of emotions. I was so proud for her because it must of took guts to sing that to me and admit she was a fault. Love, because when I have I ever not been in love with Ashley. So much happiness due to the fact I was starting to get my old Ashley back or nearly back and other emotions to complex and numerous to explain.

I did the only thing I could think of, I tugged Ashley towards me and hugged her. She lent her head against my shoulder and I tucked in my head against her shoulder and we soaked in the presence of each other. This had been the closest I had been to Ashley since I found out she slept with that other woman and I can't describe how much I had missed her. The hug we shared when I saw her after she took her first step was nothing compared to this. I smiled as I felt Ashley pull my impossible closer.

" I love you," she kept on repeating in to my shoulder. That's when I knew for certain I had my wife back. It was going to take a while but I knew for certain she would come back to me." I am so sorry, so impossibly so, you have no idea. I am so so so sorry. I am sorry."

" I forgive you," I whispered in to her ear then she did some thing totally unlike her. She cried. I stroked her hair as her body shook with sobs. We were still standing at this point kyla was standing to the front of us along with Aiden and Glen. There were almost like body guards keeping guard on me and Ashley as we had our heart to heart.

When it's just me and Ashley we away go into our own little world. We always cut out the rest of the world and enter our own little stretch of paradise so when the Kyla gentle touched my shoulder and indicated we had to go out the room it was a shock to the system. I nodded silently and gently untangled my self from my wife.

" It's time for me to leave," I said brushing the mascara marks froM her cheeks with my thumbs.

" Okay,"Ashley croaked out making no intention to leave. "I am going to stay her for another month voluntary,"

" Really?"that was a surprise.

" I wanna be back to my old self, I wanna get of this medication that Mark has given me for the depression. I wanna be back to my old self again. I wanna be the old me so that I can be the wife you deserve."

" Ashley, you have to understand it going to take more then rehab and me saying I forgive you to make everything the way is was but if you willing to make and effect to get our lives back on track then so am I. There is going to me a lot of sleepless nights. I lot of screaming and a lot of crying on both parts and if your lucky make up sex. I need to trust you again Ashley."

" I will gain your trust back. That I promise you. Now go because helga looks like she is pissed." I looked round and saw an over weight nurse tapping her foot and hands on hip.

" Is she really called Helga?" I asked.

" No , she is called Glenda and she is a right bitch." she looked down on me and kissed my cheek.

" I will see you soon my love," and she left then room.

I stood there and watched as she left the room. And even though there were tears in my eyes I had a smile on my face.

"How can you look so happy but sad at the same time," glen asked as the four of us headed to my car.

" no idea how can u look like dick head all the time?"

" Because he is a dick head," Aiden said before glen started to chase him. I turned to Kyla.

" A couple of month away I never thought I would get her back you know. I mean I always loved her but I never thought I would get her back to her old self. But now I think no I know I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and Review<strong>


	9. Life

So here it is finally the end of The biography of a rock stars wife. I know it's a long time coming so thanks to everyone who stuck it out with me.

I huge big plate of cookies to ilovemyself26 who gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this fic.

So here it is for the last time…

* * *

><p><strong>The biography of a Rock Stars Wife<strong>

**Life**

It took Ashley another month for her to be discharged from the rehab center. During her stay Ashley had decided to leave her record label. She had realized that the record label was part of the problem and why she acted the way that she did. So to recover she got rid of every part of her life that could possibly turn her into that unrecognizable woman she was just a few months ago. I remember the day she walked through the white rehab doors like it was yesterday. I stood leaning against her precious BMW, arms folded, waiting for her to leave that place. When she finally did and saw me she gave me a nose crinkling smile and I could just tell she was fighting the urge to run up to me. I know that because I was fighting the exact same urge.

"What have I told you about driving my baby?" she indicates to the car once she is in touching distance to me.

"I haven't seen you in a week and you're finally healthy and happy and the first thing you say to me is 'what have I told you about driving my baby'? How about we try that welcome again shall we?"

She laughed and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. When we hugged it felt the same but so much different at the same time. When we hugged she didn't elude loneliness and uneasiness but happiness.

"God you have no idea how much I have missed you," she spoke quietly almost like she didn't want to break the spell we were both under.

"Yeah you tell me every time I come and visit."

"Doesn't count. I have missed you so much." She hugged me tighter if that was possible then slowly pulls back and looks me right in the eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

I silently nodded my answer. I closed my eyes waiting for this long awaited kiss. I remember hoping that when she would kiss me it would be like before when I could tell just by a kiss how much she loved me. It wasn't like before it was so much better. It was a slow tender kiss which filled me head to toe with warmth. It only lasted a few seconds but it still took my breath way.

"God how I missed that." Ashley said once we had finished.

"You still fucked her," I shouted at Ashley who just took every harsh word I throw at her. This was one of our worst fights after she left rehab. She had been home for about a week and we had talked about everything but the fact she slept with another person.

"I know and I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Well sorry isn't good enough! "I screamed and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door to articulate my point. At this point we still hadn't shared a bed together, I was comfortable kissing and that level of intimacy but I couldn't share a bed with her and I knew it was because I still didn't fully trust her.

I sat on the edge of my bed head in hands trying to calm myself down. After a while I heard the door to my bedroom open. I didn't look up but I knew by the sound of the footstep she was near my window probably looking out into the night sky.

"I honestly don't know." She started, I looked up, her back was facing me but I could see through the reflection that had been and still was crying, "she was there and she had been trying to get my attention all night. But I didn't know. I was dancing and she came up behind me. It felt wrong but I didn't care. I didn't think. I just acted. I turned around kissed her then and there on the dance floor. I then dragged her into the toilet and went down on her. Once she was finished I kicked her out of the stall and cried." She turned around and her eyes were blood shot with all the crying she had done.

"I then came home to you and you just knew. I always knew you could see right through me but that night you just proved me. I didn't even have to say anything but you knew. You always knew." Her legs gave out and she knelt on the floor her hands covering her eyes.

"I am sorry. So sorry. I am sorry. Sorry. I am sorry, I love you. I am sorry." She was crying so hard I could hardly make out what she was saying. I got on the floor with her and hugged her as with both cried. "I am so sorry," she kept on repeated like a mantra. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked so I kissed her. I kissed her and she kissed me back with so much emotion that I fell backwards and my back hit the floor with a thud. Ashley didn't part our lips though she just followed them. She pampered me with kisses everywhere she could reach still saying that mantra.

"Ashley," I whimpered out when she hit a practically sensitive spot on my neck.

"Ash, please stop." She stopped and looked back at me. I cupped her face with my hands. "I know honey. I know." She lent down and placed her head on my chest and grabbed hold of my shirt making sure I couldn't/ wouldn't move, I stroked her hair with one hand and the other reached behind me to grab the duvet, I then wrapped it around both of us and we went to sleep together for the first time in a long while.

After that night things started to look up. She had moved in to my, I mean our bedroom and again we still hadn't had sex but that was okay because what we had was much better. It was almost like we were dating again, trying to find everything about each other all over again. We would just stay in bed and just stare at each other trying to work our way back to how things were, how things always should be.

The first time Ashley preformed again with Love Kills Slowly was four months after the bedroom incident. We still hadn't had sex but it didn't mean we didn't make out... a lot. Her first come back gig was small. Just around one hundred people in a small pub around 15 minutes from our home. The people who were in the audience were not press or record labels looking to sign Ashley again but 100 hundred fans who were chosen at random from the bands website.

Before the gig started I remember Ashley eying up a bottle of vodka which some idiot let in the dressing. She wasn't moving towards it but I could she her hands clenching then unclenching.

"I want it Spencer." She stated without even looking at me. "I want it so much." She gritted out. I watched her from the doorway of the dressing room walking up to the bottle and picking it up. I thought that this would be the day Ashley relapsed but she surprised me. She looked at me, unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured the content of the bottle on the carpet. "I want you more though."

"It will get better you know."  
>"God I hope so."<p>

I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. It lasted long enough for our breath to get laboured. "You ready?"

"No. I think I need another kiss."

"And I think you two are adorable but also sick at the same time. Say goodbye to the missus Ash. Time for the show." Glen had to ruin the moment.

"You go to watch right?"

"Of course." I kissed her gain," I always do. Knock them dead." With one last kiss she headed on stage and I head to the crowd.

The small crowd sounded like an arena full of fan. Aiden, Glen and Kyla got their instruments ready and Ashley went to the microphone.

"hey how you doing?" the crowd went wild." Okay quite it down for a sec." the crowd slowly become silent." Good okay. So you know the band hasn't been around for a while. That's my fault but we are back and we have some new material along with some old classics. I hope you enjoy the night. Kyla you ready?" Kyla nodded. "Okay let's start off with a new one. I wrote this when I was away for my wife. Spencer this is for you."

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_  
><em>I know I can count on you<em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"<em>  
><em>But you've got the love I need To see me through<em>

_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_  
><em>And things go wrong no matter what I do<em>  
><em>Now and then it seems that life is just too much<em>  
><em>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>

_When food is gone you are my daily meal_  
><em>When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real<em>  
><em>Your love is real<em>

_You got the love_  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>

_You got the love_  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>

_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"_  
><em>Time after time I think it's just no good<em>  
><em>Sooner or later in life, the things you love you lose<em>  
><em>But you got the love I need to see me through<em>

_You got the love_  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>

_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air_  
><em>I know I can count on you<em>  
><em>Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"<em>  
><em>But you've got the love I need to see me through<em>

_You got the love_  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>  
><em>You got the love<em>

Let's just say Ashley definitely got some love that night.

The idea of children came about after one interview Ashley did with Lettermen. He asked her if she wanted children and she said' yeah sure'. So that night we sat down and talked about it and decided we both wanted to have children.

In the end we decided to adopt two five year old twins, Sam and Jake. When two lovely boys came into our world it was like everything complete. Ashley worships the ground they walk on. She would bend over backwards hale walking on hot coals for them. My best days are of my boys and my girl just playing I the pool or sleeping together on a huge sofa.

Of course not everything is smooth running. Ashley still has temptations every now and then but that's alright because she always beats them. Ashley and I still fight but now instead of drinking away our anger we express it in other ways if you get what I mean.

I don't know what the future holds, I don't know in five or ten years if we will still be as happy as we are right now. I hope we are because life, it doesn't get better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it worth the wait? Please review and tell me :)<strong>


End file.
